disney_premieres_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
December 2019 Disney Premieres
December 2019 Disney Channel premieres here! ::Note: '''Bold' indicates the next episodes to be premiered.'' Series Big City Greens *Saturday, December 7th at 9:30AM - "A Green Christmas" (#203) *Saturday, December 14th at 9:30AM - "Reckoning Ball; Clubbed" (#205) Big Hero 6: The Series *Saturday, December 7th at 9AM - "The Present" (#222) (Disney Channel Premiere) Bluey *Monday, December 2nd at 7:30AM - "Teasing; Shaun; Daddy Robot" *Thursday, December 12th at 7:30AM - "Verandah Santa; Mount Mumandad; Asparagus" *'Monday, December 23rd at 7:30AM - "Mums and Dads"' Bunk'd *Saturday, December 7th at 10AM - "Summer Winter Wonderland" (#415) Coop & Cami Ask the World *Saturday, December 7th at 10:30AM - "Would You Wrather Lose Your Presents?" (#207) Elena of Avalor *Friday, December 6th at 12:30PM - "Festival of Lights" Gabby Duran & the Unsittables *Friday, December 6th at 9PM - "It's Christmas, Gabby Duran!" (#112) *Friday, December 13th at 9PM - "The Party King and Timbuk, Too" (#105) Go Away Unicorn *Sunday, December 22nd at 6AM - "Make Like a Tree, Unicorn!; Claus Out, Unicorn!" Hotel Transylvania: The Series *Saturday, December 7th at 6AM - "A Year Without Creepmas" Just Roll With It *Friday, December 6th at 8:30PM - "Merry Christmas, Mr. Gooch" (#120) Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures *Friday, December 13th at 9AM - "Goofasaur!; Teahouse Helpers" Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Monday, December 9th at 2:30PM - "Santa Claws" (#226) (Season 2 Finale) Muppet Babies *Friday, December 6th at 12PM - "The Karate Club; Don't Over Duet" *Friday, December 13th at 10:30AM - "Run Fozzie Run; My Brother Vinny" PJ Masks *Friday, December 6th at 10:30AM - "Villain of the Sky; Protector of the Sky" *Friday, December 6th - 11:30AM - "PJ Masks Save Christmas" Pup Academy *Sunday, December 1st at 10AM -"The Day of the Stray" *Sunday, December 1st at 10:30AM - "Skunked!" *Sunday, December 8th at 10AM - "The King Sting" *Sunday, December 8th at 10:30AM - "Most Valuable Pup" *Sunday, December 15th at 10AM - "The Stray's Last Day" (Season 1 Finale) (1 Hour Special) Puppy Dog Pals *Friday, December 6th at 10AM - "Elves for a Day; The Dreidel Dilemma" Raven's Home *Friday, December 6th at 8PM - "Bah Humbugged" (#319) Star Wars Resistance *Sunday, December 1st at 10PM - "The Voxx Vortex 5000" (#209) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, December 8th at 10PM - "Kaz's Curse" (#210) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, December 15th at 10PM - "Station to Station" (#211) (Disney Channel Premiere) *Sunday, December 22nd at 10PM - "The Missing Agent" (#212) (Disney Channel Premiere) *'Sunday, December 29th at 10PM - "Breakout" (#213) (Disney Channel Premiere)' Sydney to the Max *Friday, December 13th at 8:30PM - "How the Syd Stole Christmas" (#201) (Season 2 Sneak Peek) The Rocketeer *Friday, December 6th at 11AM - "Hypnotic Hughesville; The Piggy Bank Caper" *Friday, December 13th at 11AM - "Downhill Derby; Fight Class Heroes" T.O.T.S. *Friday, December 6th at 9:30AM - "Santa Baby; Shear Madness" Specials *"Holidays Unwrapped" - Sunday, December 8th at 8PM *"Disney Channel Holiday Party at Walt Disney World" - Friday, December 13th at 8PM *"The Stray's Last Day" - Sunday, December 15th at 10AM - (1 Hour Special)